Heart
Heart is the thirteenth episode of Glee's third season and the fifty-seventh episode overall. It premiered on February 14, 2012 and is the Valentine's Day episode. Will declares to the Glee Club that they need money to pay for costumes and hairspray for Regionals to which Sugar offers to pay. She tells them that she rented Breadstix out for Valentine's Day and is making a party for the Glee Club and other people from the school. Artie and Rory vow for Sugar's love and to take her as a date to the night. Hiram and LeRoy Berry, Rachel's dads, find out about Finn and Rachel's engagement, to which they have mixed feelings about. The truth about Mercedes and Sam's love affair is exposed while The God Squad, consisting of Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, and new religious character, Joe, is asked to sings song to other people's Valentines, but when Santana asks them to serenade Brittany, it becomes questionable. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by Allison Adler. Plot In the Choir room, Will declares that they still need money for Regionals to pay for costumes and hairspray. He suggests that they go and sing love songs to couples to raise money, which some members of New Directions are against due to a bad experience of singing in front of classes. Sugar quickly hands him money to pay for it. He declines but New Directions, particularly Kurt, force him take it, refusing to deliver the singing valentines. She then tells them that she rented Breadstix out for Valentine's Day and everyone is invited but they must have a date as single people make her sad. Mercedes points out that Sugar herself is single which she replies with, "Not for long," to which Artie and Rory are visibly excited about. In the auditorium, Finn and Rachel receive the same note telling them to meet someone. They hear voices, to discover that it is Rachel's dads, Hiram and LeRoy singing Chapel of Love. They tell the couple that Burt and Carole told them about the engagement and that they support it. They decide to throw a Valentine's Day dinner with the Hudson-Hummels. Mercedes calls The God Squad to order and reintroduces Quinn to the group, along with a new student, Joe Hart. Joe shows the group his tattoos of bible verses and tells them about how each one of his dreadlocks are named after a book from the Bible. They discuss community service ideas, with Sam pitching the idea of 'singing telegrams', costing only 10 dollars. In the cafeteria, most of New Directions sit together discussing who they are taking to Sugar's party. Puck tells them he is taking an entire sorority house. Kurt shows them he just received a card from a 'secret admirer', who Kurt believes is actually Blaine. A Valentine Gorilla appears and gives him a telegram, also from his secret admirer. Kurt asks Rory who he is taking, who says he is taking Sugar. Artie and Rory have a heated discussion over who gets to take her. In the choir room, Tina and Mike begin to perform L-O-V-E while we cut to see Rory and Artie trying to win over Sugar's affection by giving her presents. At Santana's locker, Brittany shows her the Valentine's playlist she made, telling her that these are the songs she hears when they are together or thinking about her. They are about to share a kiss, until Principal Figgins appears and takes the two to his office. He tells them he has had complaints over them sharing PDA in the hallways. He tells them he personally doesn't mind, but doesn't want to upset anyone for religious reasons. Rachel and Finn announce that they are engaged in the Choir room, to mixed views. Quinn and Kurt publicly announce their distaste. Tina tells the couple that she supports the marriage, along with Mike, saying she'd love to be a bridesmaid. Artie wishes them the best. He performs Let Me Love You, to Sugar, with the rest of the New Directions boys, excluding Rory. After the performance, Sugar says she will go with Artie to the party. In the courtyard, Santana tells Rachel she also supports her engagement. They are interrupted by The God Squad who have a singing telegram from Finn. They sing Stereo Hearts, with Mercedes' choir backing up. Santana, discovering that they are the religious group, asks them to perform a song to Brittany, making it clear to Joe that Britt is her girlfriend, leaving Joe confused. Back in the choir room, Kurt finds another card and Rory announces that he is having to go back to Ireland at the end of the year as his student Visa was turned down. He tells them that they have become his second family and sings Home. Afterwards, Sugar tells him that she feels worse for him and asks him to the dance, he tells her that he would be honored. In The God Squad, they discuss whether they feel comfortable singing to gay couples. Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn are fine with it but Joe is not sure as he has never really met a gay person before. He tells them he needs to think about it. At Mercedes' locker, Sam gives her a small statue of one of the Three Wise Men, he painted to look like St. Valentine. She tells him that she told Shane about them, Sam thinking this means they can now properly be together. Mercedes tells him that she knows what she did to Shane was wrong, and it makes her feels awful, telling him that she loved him but they can't be together. Sam walks away heart-broken. She starts to sing at her locker,'' I Will Always Love You,'' and then in the Choir room, to an emotional Glee Club and to Sam himself in the auditorium. After the performance, Sam walks out of the room, crying. At the Berry's, Rachel, Hiram, and LeRoy are giving a performance of You're the Top. They continue on to dinner. Afterwards, the parents tell Finn he is allowed to stay over so he and Rachel can get used to sleeping together. In her room, they get ready for bed, and she tells him about her pre-bedtime ritual. Finn goes to use the bathroom, to which she freaks out and they discuss what it will be like in New York, Rachel not thinking about what Finn will be doing when she is at school. He leaves her room telling her she won't have to worry about them sharing a bed. At Breadstix, Kurt enters after being told to by his secret admirer. The Valentine Gorilla appears a nd gives him one last card that says "Happy Valentine's Day Kurt, I think I love you." Kurt is confused, still thinking it is Blaine. When the gorilla mask is removed, he discovers it is Karofsky. The two sit down and Dave tells Kurt he knew that he liked Kurt since Scandals, seeing how strong and proud he was. He admits he wanted to call him, telling him that he loves him. Kurt tells him that he's proud for Dave coming to where he is now so quickly but he is with Blaine. He gets up to leave, to find that a team mate from his new school had seen their whole exchange. He leaves quickly, leaving Kurt calling after him. Back in Rachel's room, Finn and Rachel have made up and are lying in bed together, they notice the time and get up to leave for Sugar's party. Her parents, who where happy to discover the two fighting earlier, are shocked to see them happy, more so when she tells them they are getting married in May. Sugar, starts off the night, handing out gift cards to everyone. She announces the 'God Squad' and they sing Cherish/Cherish, dedicated to Brittany as Santana's gift, after Joe says that anyone can love whoever they want too as everyone else proceeds to dance with their partner. Sugar and Rory dance, she tells him he is going to miss him. He is taken aback until he realizes what she is talking about and says not to worry about it (possibly implying that he lied about moving just to win her affection). Santana and Brittany finally share a kiss in public when the performance is over. Sugar then brings out another surprise, which is Blaine and he leads into the performance of Love Shack. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Chapel of Love' by The Dixie Cups. Sung by Hiram Berry and LeRoy Berry Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley *Aaron Hill as Nick Co-Star *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *The letters in the title-card are pink instead of white. *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Whitney Houston, who died four days before the episode aired. * This is the second Valentine's Day episode, the first being Silly Love Songs in season two. * Samuel Larsen makes his debut as Joe Hart, whose last name implies a reference to the episode title. * L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole, a song Mike sings in this episode, is the song Harry Shum Jr. sang for his audition. * The "Brittana Kiss" was cut out in the 4pm episode in the Philippines and was later shown in the primetime telecast at 9pm. * Whitney Houston's dedication card is removed in Australia and the United Kingdom. * Prior to the airing of The First Time, Ryan Murphy revealed to EW that he and the writing team were planning an episode where Dave expresses his feelings to Kurt in "the right way," It is believed this is the episode. Source *This episode marks Santana and Brittany's first on-screen kiss. *The songs in Brittany's playlist for Santana are: "Purple People Eater", "Disco Duck", "Monster Mash", "On Top of Spaghetti", "Pac-Man Fever", "Osama Yo' Mama", and the "Diff'rent Strokes Theme Song". *The picture Rachel has on her bedside table is the same picture Finn has in his room, which can be seen in The Quarterback. It is a picture from the two of them in The Purple Piano Project. Errors *When Brittany and Santana are about to kiss by their lockers, you see Santana tilt her head, but when they zoom in it's not tilted. *In the Pilot episode, Rachel introduces her dads by showing a picture of the two of them, and her dads in this episode are different. However, this can be explained by the casting change. *Sugar says that only those are allowed to come her party who have a date. However, Artie attends the party without having a date. The God Squad members and Kurt prior to Blaine's return were present without a date, too. *Puck says he found his chocolate 10 minutes ago. However, before the 'Glee Title Card' his face is clean and no chocolates are in sight. *During Hiram and LeRoy's talk about the wedding, in a shot, one of Hiram's hands is in the table and the other on the air. Then the camera turns to LeRoy and when it backs to Hiram his arms are crossed. The camera turns back to LeRoy and in the next shot, Hiram is again with one hand on the table and the other in his hip. *When Will suggests serenading people from classroom to classroom and everyone argues against it, Tina states two years before this episode, the Glee Club went caroling in the classrooms, but it was actually one year before. Quotes Gallery LOVE1.png LOVE2.png love3.png LOVE4.png LOVE5.png LOVE6.png LOVE7.png Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o1 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o2 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o3 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o4 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o6 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o7 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o8 250.gif Tumblr lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o9 250.gif LOVE8.png LOVE9.png LOVE10.png LOVE11.png LOVE12.png LOVESugar2.jpg LOVESugar.jpg LOVEMike.jpg tumblr lzf4bhdxf71qbjrw4o4 250.gif Tumblr m71ebsqCTv1r4pft0o2 r1 250.gif LOVERory.jpg LOVEArtie.jpg tike l-o-v-e.gif LoveShackBritt.gif LS13.png LS12.png LS10.png LS9.png LS8.png tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo3_250.gif LS7.png LS6.png LS5.png LS3.png Partygd.gif LS2.png love shack girls and kurt.jpg LS1.png LS4.png Loveshack-horz.jpg BrittShack.png 252852299_640.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Shack LoveeShacck.png imagesCABR40YC.jpg imagesCACX5IOF.jpg imagesCAGUM4EW.jpg imagesCAU9ECHG.jpg untitled3336.png Tumblr_m6cm5asPuB1qzmvoio2_250.gif imagesCAPT5PT9.jpg Tumblr lzf3i7q9fk1qapg62o1 250.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack2.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack3.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack4.gif tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mklh0d6vMh1r9haj6o3 r4 250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o2 250.gif 3x13-Heart-glee-29228699-1280-720.jpg tumblr_mmbh5dOhNT1rp0ic2o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpngvcNaBN1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Loveshack_quamtana.gif Cherishfabrittana.gif Kissofthecentury.gif|First Brittana Kiss on screen <3<3<3 Tumblr_lzkb52kv561qeamp2o1_500.gif C-C18.png C-C17.png C-C16.png C-C14.png C-C13.png C-C12.png C-C10.png C-C9.png C-C8.png C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C4.png C-C3.png C-C2.png C-C1.png Quinn (Heart).png Cherishh.png Samcedesss.png CherishJoe.jpg CherishBrittana.jpg CherishSam.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg CherishQuinn.jpg CherishSamcedes.jpg 13_Cherish_Cherish.jpg SugarHeart1.gif Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m34s7.png Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m40s70.png MyOTPdancing Brittana.gif tumblr mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo4 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo1 250.gif ytt1.jpg ytt2.jpg ytt3.jpg ytt4.jpg yyt5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-21-20h09m07s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-21-20h09m03s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-21-20h09m00s211.png YTTP.jpg YTTLOL.png you're the top.png IWALY1.png IWALY2.png IWALY3.png IWALY4.png IWALY5.png IWALY6.png IWALY7.png IWALY8.png IWALY9.png IWALY11.png IWALY12.png IWALY14.png IWALY15.png IWALY16.png IWALY17.png IWALY18.png IWALY19.png IWALY20.png IWALY21.png Tumblr_lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno4_250.gif IWALY22.png Mercedes - Heart.jpg Glee-amber-riley-sings-whitney-houston-s-i-will-always-love-you.jpg IWALYSam.jpg IWALYBrittana.jpg IWALYShane.jpg IWALYFinchel.jpg HeartSugary.jpg 13_I_Will_Always_Love_You.jpg 6aawww.gif Tumblr_mb5j4p04pv1qdp8n6o7_250.gif Sugartie home.gif H2.png h3.png h4.png h5.png h7.png h8.png h9.png HomeGlee.png sugga.png rooort.png 13_Home.jpg HomeRory.jpg HomeBrittana.jpg HomeFinchel.jpg HomeArtie.jpg HomeSugar.jpg HomeSam.jpg HomeMercedes.jpg HomeTike.jpg HOM1.jpg HOM2.jpg HOM3.jpg SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png SH4.png Joe-songs.gif 220px-SH7.png SH5.png SH6.png SH7.png SH8.png SH9.png SH10.png SH11.png tumblr_lz7a2rLX1Y1qa1bxgo4_250.gif SH12.png SH13.png SH15.png imagesCA9WS26M.jpg imagesCAP3DGJW.jpg tumblr_lz7bvtxF6J1qlqifro6_250.gif imagesCAR35GEE.jpg Stereo Hearts.png Tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Joe Hart set1.gif LMLY2.png LMLY3.png LMLY4.png LMLY5.png LMLY6.png LMLY7.png LMLY8.png LMLY9.png Rachieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gif.gif LMLY10.png LMLY11.png LMLY12.png LMLY13.png LMLY14.png LMLY15.png LMLY17.png LMLY18.png let me love you guys.png LMLY19.png arteee.png let me love you.png tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3rsf6D161qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko1_500.png tumblr_mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko2_500.png tumblr_mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko3_500.png Loveshack braine sunshinetwins blainttany.gif Loveshack!vday samtana.gif Loveshack.png SugarMotta-LoveShack4.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack3.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack2.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack.gif LoveShackBritt.gif Loveshack.gif LoveShack.gif Loveshack-horz.jpg Loveshack.jpeg LoveShackGlee.png Stereo Hearts.png 300px-StereoHeartsGlee.png Stereo-Hearts.jpg Quamstereohearts.png Stereo hearts.jpg Stereo hearts.gif StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg Tike l-o-v-e.gif Tike l-o-v-e ♥.gif L-O-V-E.png L-O-V-E.gif IWillAlwaysLoveYou.png AlwaysLoveYouGlee.png HomeRory.jpg HomeTike.jpg HomeBrittana.jpg HomeFinchel.jpg HomeArtie.jpg Cherish.jpg Cherishfabrittana.gif CherishFlamotta.jpg CherishSamcedes.jpg CherishQuinn.jpg CherishSam.jpg CherishBrittana.jpg CherishJoe.jpg Cherishh.png Cherish123.png CherishGlee.png Doublestandard glee santana.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall3.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m44s130.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m40s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m39s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m37s56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m33s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m31s3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m29s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m27s216.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m24s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h35m19s72.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m54s149.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m52s132.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m49s101.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m46s71.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m43s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m41s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m39s250.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m36s225.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m29s157.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-23h37m02s136.jpg Joe Hart set5.gif Joe Hart set4.gif Joe Hart set1.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo1_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo2_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo3_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo4_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo5_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo6_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo7_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo8_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo9_250.gif tumblr_mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo10_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw0nlbat4Z1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mvz9nmMhb91ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwe51ytNvm1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwljayMvkM1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwmj7cdgs21ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo6 250.gif Leroy-hiram001.gif Leroy-hiram002.gif Leroy-hiram003.gif Leroy-hiram004.gif Leroy-hiram005.gif Leroy-hiram006.gif Leroy-hiram007.gif Leroy-hiram008.gif Leroy-hiram009.gif Leroy-hiram010.gif Leroy-hiram011.gif Leroy-hiram012.gif Leroy-hiram013.gif Leroy-hiram014.gif Leroy-hiram015.gif Leroy-hiram016.gif Leroy-hiram017.gif Leroy-hiram018.gif Leroy-hiram019.gif Leroy-hiram020.gif Leroy-hiram021.gif Leroy-hiram022.gif Leroy-hiram023.gif Leroy-hiram024.gif Leroy-hiram025.gif Leroy-hiram026.gif Leroy-hiram027.gif Tumblr inline myhoeeHJPo1ru0sfp.gif Rory Heart.jpg tumblr_n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mydygfQTYH1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr mydygfQTYH1rehj12o1 250.gif Gleeredblainequinnsamrachelsuekurtplsusethislol (4).gif Tumblr n48qyaib3A1qkl129o3 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o6 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o5 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o4 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o3 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o2 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes